


Quando il vento gira

by Geilie



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Historical, Implied Relationships, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le riflessioni di un grande marinaio e grande sognatore in partenza per un viaggio destinato a cambiare il mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando il vento gira

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night del 15/02/13, organizzata per festeggiare l'EFP-anniversario della splendida [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078) (che ha anche creato i favolosi pacchetti).  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO “THE NAME OF THE GAME” + VERDE_  
>  Fandom: RPF Storico/Classico  
> Personaggio: Cristoforo Colombo  
> Prompt: [Lana Del Rey - Ride](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvb8wdBglpw)

**Quando il vento gira**  
 _243 parole - introspettiva, "storica" (che Cristoforo mi perdoni, ma è Trick che mi istiga al peccato) e con sottilissimi accenni Cristoforo Colombo/Isabella di Castiglia - che probabilmente vedo solo io, ed è meglio così._  
   
Studi ancora una volta le tue mappe, alla luce tremolante delle candele, e tutto ciò che vedi è un’occasione, un’occasione talmente grande che, non per la prima volta, te ne senti quasi intimidito. Ma ecco che subito arriva la spinta dell’esploratore, quel desiderio di oltrepassare i limiti di ogni umana conoscenza che scaccia via ogni ombra dalla tua mente. Ti passi una mano sul collo, sciogliendo i muscoli delle spalle stanche: non c’è altro da poter fare, hai aggiustato la rotta al meglio delle tue possibilità e ora non ti resta che affidarti alla sorte e alla fede. Fin troppi ti hanno preso per un folle, liquidando te e i tuoi sogni con uno schiocco di dita, ma tu senti che Dio è con te, che gonfierà le tue vele e ti guiderà attraverso i mari.  
Il mare… Sei stato cresciuto dalle sue onde, hai trascorso la tua intera vita in sua compagnia e hai imparato a rispettarlo, ad esserne amico. Infallibilmente, il placido dondolio del legno sotto i tuoi piedi ti rassicura e ti strappa un sorriso: hai speso i tuoi anni migliori in attesa di questo momento e finalmente il vento ti è favorevole, le correnti sotto lo scafo delle tue caravelle ti portano ad ovest e la benedizione della regina Isabella ti dà coraggio.  
Allarghi una mano sulle tue carte e un nuovo sorriso ti si apre sul volto: in fondo, le Indie non sono più lontane di poche spanne.


End file.
